


scientifically speaking

by sevensevan



Series: pride month 2018 [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: "As your doctor, I can't let you eat all that ice cream alone."





	scientifically speaking

**Author's Note:**

> from a tumblr prompt. enjoy :)

“Skye?” Jemma pokes her head into the tiny hospital-esque room onboard the Bus, frowning. Skye has the sheets all the way up to her chin, a positively guilty look on her face. Jemma is instantly suspicious, and she steps the rest of the way into the room. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Skye says, flashing an innocent grin. Her eyes are glittering with mischief, and Jemma smiles involuntarily, narrowing her eyes warily.

“Nothing?” she echoes. “Certainly not anything that could compromise your recovery?”

“Nope,” Skye says.

“Then you won’t mind moving those sheets so I can check on your bandages?” Jemma asks.

“I can’t do that,” Skye says, still grinning. Jemma is smiling now, too, irrepressible and welcome. Skye amazes her. She manages to not only be optimistic in the face of nearly dying, but makes Jemma laugh as well.

“And why not?” Jemma asks, raising her eyebrows.

“Because—“ Skye adopts a dramatic southern accent. “—it wouldn’t be proper, ma’am.” Jemma bursts out laughing. Skye watches with a satisfied smile, as if this had been her intention from the start.

“Seriously,” Jemma says after a moment, shaking her head, still smiling. “What are you hiding under there?” With an air of great reluctance, Skye lowers the sheets to reveal—

“Ice cream?” Skye nods mournfully.

“It’s lonely in here,” she says. “I need _something_ to do.”

“So you decided to eat an entire gallon of ice cream by yourself?” Jemma questions, shaking her head. “I don’t think I understand your thought process here.”

“It doesn’t have to be by myself,” Skye points out, holding the ice cream up with a grin. Jemma considers that for a moment. It’s cookie dough ice cream, and Skye is very pretty, and the samples Jemma is meant to be analyzing can wait an hour or two.

“I suppose,” Jemma says slowly. “As your doctor, I can’t let you eat all that alone.” Skye fist pumps.

“ _Yes_ ,” she says. She scoots over on the bed, kicking the sheets to the bottom and patting the spot next to her. “Pull up a pillow,” she tells Jemma. “I’ll find another spoon.” Jemma slips out of her lab coat, setting it on one of the chairs by the bed, and kicks off her shoes, sitting down next to Skye in her sweater and jeans.

Skye offers Jemma a smile and a spoon, pulling the lid off the carton with glee, and Jemma decides that this is, scientifically speaking, a far more constructive use of her time than lab work.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm no longer taking prompts for pride month; if you sent me one i promise i'm working on filling it. find me on tumblr @daisys-quake. thanks for reading; leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
